The Darkness Never Die
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: volviendo a las raíces de lo que fue D.A... ahora la misión esta a cargo de la nueva generación (los hijos de elegidos)... ¿el destino del digimundo es muy grande para estos pequeños? cap 2 arriba!
1. cap 1

Digimon Adventure: El Mal Nunca Muere 

Estamos en el principio del año 2024 (como a 15 de enero), han pasado 11 largos años. Algunos viven en Chile, otros en Japón y otros en EEUU, pero se juntan todos los veranos en Chile. 1ero saldrá en lo que están los elegidos del 99en la actualidad, su edad y cosas por el estilo, y luego saldrán los hijos de esos elegidos y su carácter.

_Personajes principales:_

Shigure Yagami (o Kamiya): hijo de Tai. La mejor manera de describirlo es: Mini-Tai. La mayoría de sus amigos le dice que es demasiado torpe (y tienen razón). El pequeño tiene sólo 10 años, y a pesar de eso es el más valiente del grupo. Va vestido con una polera roja manga larga y unos jeans azul claro.

Narumi Ishida: la hija menor de Matt y Sora, al igual que la menor del grupo. Con sus sólo 9 años es capaz de superar la mayor prueba. Es sensible pero a la vez fuerte, le gustan las aventuras pero a veces tiene miedo. Para esos casos está su hermano mayor, quien siempre la protege. Trae una polera amarilla manga corta y unos pantalones morados.

Hiro Ishida: su verdadero nombre es Hirokazu, pero prefiere que lo llamen Hiro. Defiende al máximo sus ideales y cuando alguien no gana en una discusión, busca una solución rápida y razonable. Protege siempre a su hermana y en la aventura madura más que el resto. Le encanta reírse y el sarcasmo. Tiene 10 años y viste una polera verde claro con unos pantalones negros. Lleva un polerón azul oscuro amarrado a la cintura.

Azami Izumi: una hija digna del padre. Le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con investigación y misterio. Muy curiosa se da cuenta de que en el Digimundo hay mucho por descubrir. Acaba de cumplir 10 años y lleva puesto un vestido morado con flores. Ella y Hiro se la pasan peleando y molestándose mutuamente.

Yasuka Harding: hijo de Mimi. Como se puede esperar, es presumido, flojo, egocéntrico, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo se da cuenta que la vida no es tan fácil como él cree. Las aventuras en el Digimundo lo hacen bajar de su mundo de sueños y volver a la realidad. Como la mayoría, tiene 10 años. Va con su polerón naranja y abajo una polera blanca. Sus pantalones son blanco invierno.

Isha Kido: un cierto parecido a Joe: miedoso, pesimista, pero poco a poco va cambiando y se decide totalmente a demostrar que no es fracasado. Siente muy amigo a Hiro y este le ayuda a mostrar su verdadero coraje con unas cuantas mentirillas blancas. Es de la misma edad que Azami y trae pantalones cafés junto con una camisa anaranjada.

Sadao Takaishi: preocupado, valiente y jamás abandonaría a su equipo. Su mejor amigo es Nogira y juntos se encargan de proteger a el resto del grupo. Al ser el segundo mayor, siempre anda tratando de ayudar al resto aunque es un poco despistado (un poco ¬¬......D un poco). Tiene 11 años. Vestido con una polera verde y amarilla como la de su papa en Digimon 02 y unos jeans azul, pero oscuros.

Nogira Kitao: hijo de Kari y como es deducible simpático y educado. A veces un poco hiperquinetico a veces y preocupado y llevado de sus ideas tanto como amable. Su virtud es su sencillez y es muy maduro para tener 11 años. Trae puesto una polera verde mar en conjunto con unos pantalones de jeans claros.

_Acotación extra: _el "Hiro" que aparece aquí no tiene nada que ver con el de la serie "Gundam Wing", así que los que creen que fue una copia están equivocados. Ese nombre aparece en el fic porque me gusta, nada más, no es un intento de copia barata. Además con estos nombres se hizo una lista y luego un sorteo para elegir a quién se le pondría que nombre.

Y para el que crea que debe darse la lata de leer "las 8 esferas" está totalmente equivocado, cualquier detalle que se nos pase será explicado... que tampoco creo que hayan.

**Capítulo I: las primeras evoluciones. **

Han pasado 11 años desde la misión de los elegidos contra Sherlongmon. Cada uno ha seguido su vida como se supone que sería. Un día como cualquiera, estando los elegidos en el Digimundo con sus hijos, repentinamente una nube de oscuridad cubrió el cielo:

-papá... ¿qué esta pasando?-cuestiona Azami.

-no lo sé... esto no había pasado antes...-responde Izzy.

-sería buena idea volver a la tierra... todos lo han hecho...-propone Mimi, mirando a las personas de otras naciones que volvían a sus casas.

-si, ya me aburrí...-le sigue Yasuka.

-está bien, vámonos...-afirma Davies, tomando a su hijo Masahiko del brazo.

Los elegidos y sus hijos volvieron a la tierra y luego a sus casas. En la casa de Izzy:

-oye papi... ¿porqué no llamas al Sr. Gennai?

-buena idea Azami...-Izzy se comunica con Gennai-buenas tardes Sr. Gennai

-buenas Izzy, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-quería preguntarle que está ocurriendo....

-recuerdas que hace 11 años Centarumon les ofreció la esfera a cambio de su ayuda para encontrar una tablilla...

-si, la encontré debajo de unos escombros...

-pues he estado descifrándola y leí que la misión quedaría incompleta...

-¿la contra Sherlongmon? ¡pero si acabamos con él!

-si, pero detrás de él se encontraba otro enemigo...

-entiendo, pero ¿porqué esperó ese ser para aparecer 11 años después?

-no lo sé, eso es algo que hay que averiguar....

-llamaré a los demás para comunicarles la noticia... muchas gracias Sr. Gennai...-Izzy cortó la comunicación y luego se fue a llamar al resto. Al día siguiente, estaban todos los elegidos de la generación ´99 reunidos en la casa de Kari. Izzy les contó lo que hace un día Gennai le había dicho.

-¡¿qué?!-exclamó la mayoría.

-así es...

-entonces tendremos que ir de nuevo para acabar con la misión-dedujo Joe.

-eso parece... habrá que prohibir la entrada al Digimundo...-acotó Tai.

Los muchachos seguían hablando, aunque no sabían lo que estaba pasando en sus casa con sus hijos, ni siquiera Kari, ya que Nogira estaba en casa de T.K con Sadao.

Casa de Tai:

-¡mamá! ¡voy a jugar al computador!-gritaba Shigure mientras que sin darse cuenta, una luz salía del objeto.

-¡ay! ¡No veo!

-¡yo tampoco!-le respondió su Koromon.

-¡¿qué es esto?!-lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que el computador lo absorbiera. Algo muy parecido sucedía en la casa de los otros elegidos con sus hijos.

-¡ahhh!-se asustaba Azami.

-¡espera!-gritaba su Motimon

-¡Narumi!!-decía Hiro mientras agarraba la mano de su hermana y de sus Digimon siendo absorbidos por su computador.

-¡auxilio!-gritó Isha en sus últimos momentos en la tierra.

-¡Isha!-se preocupaba Bukamon.

-¡papá!-se sobresaltaba Yasuka al igual que Tanemon.

-¿qué está pasando?-se preguntaban Nogira y Sadao cuando los comenzaron a absorber junto con sus camaradas. Ninguno de sus padres sabía de esto, pero pronto se darían cuenta. Mientras tanto, en el Digimundo:

-¿dónde estamos?-cuestionaba Azami.

-parece el Digimundo... pero está totalmente destruido...-respondió Sadao.

-¿qué habrá pasado?-se preocupó Nogira.

-sería bueno ir a investigar un poco los alrededores...-propuso Shigure.

-pues vayan ustedes... yo no pienso mover de aquí, mi mamá me vendrá a buscar... –aportó Yasuka.

-es cierto, podría ser peligroso...-le siguió Isha.

-¿peligroso?-temió Narumi.

-¡pero si no vamos a ver qué piensan hacer! ¡no nos podemos quedar aquí!-alegó Shigure.

-¿qué es eso de allá?-pregunta Azami apuntando una especie de baúl.

-a ver... -Nogira se acercó al baúl, y luego lo abrió- parecen relojes...

-yo quiero este...-comentó Yasuka apuntando uno que tenía el rededor naranjo.

-no sabemos si son de alguien o no...-recordó Isha.

-tampoco sabemos si no son para nosotros... yo quiero el rojo...

-yo me quedaré con el rosado...-aportó Narumi.

-entonces para mí será este...-acotó Hiro tomando uno azul-toma Azami, este morado...

-gracias...

-¿cuál prefieres Sadao? ¿el blanco, el amarillo o el verde?-preguntó Nogira.

-el verde... Isha, toma este blanco... Nogira, ocupa el amarillo...

-pero...-intentó reclamar Isha, sin creer que eso era bueno. Ninguno de ellos sabía que esos relojes eran sus digivices.

-entonces... ¿iremos a investigar?-insistió Shigure.

-los que quieren ir irán, lo que no se quedarán aquí. Luego de investigar, los que vayan deberán volver aquí...-propuso Hiro seriamente.

-¡buena idea Hiro!-por primera vez habló Yokomon. Los Digimon estaban perplejos por el daño que había en su mundo.

-¿quiénes irán?-cuestionó Sadao.

-yo no iré...-respondió decidido Yasuka.

-creo que me quedaré investigando un poco sobre el reloj...-acotó Azami.

-yo iré-dijo decidido Shigure.

-Sadao, tu también ¿verdad?-supuso Nogira.

-me preocupa con quién se quedarán los otros...

-ellos se pueden cuidar solos-inquirió Shigure.

-yo prefiero quedarme...-advirtió Isha.

-Narumi... ¿tu te quedas?-preguntó Yasuka.

-si-asintió la pequeña.

-en ese caso, yo me quedaré-respondió Hiro.

-ves, no tienes que preocuparte, si están juntos estarán bien...-acotó Nogira.

-¡pues que esperamos para partir!!

Los tres "valientes" partieron a la revisión de los alrededores, mientras que los otros se acomodaban para esperar. Repentinamente, oyeron un ruido de entre los arbustos.

-¿qué fue eso?-se preocupó Isha.

-iré a ver...-dijo Hiro. Su Yokomon lo acompañó, mientras los Digimon del resto escuchaban atentamente.

-parecen... ¡¡Numemon!!-gritó Motimon.

-¡¡corran!!-prefirió el resto de los Digimon. Los niños quisieron hacerles caso y partieron corriendo sin entender y en el camino Tanemon les explicó todo.

Por mientras, en la tierra:

-¿qué sucede Izzy? ¿porqué no podemos entrar?-preguntaba Tai.

-no lo sé, la puerta se cerró y no se puede abrir... es como si la hubieran bloqueado...

Sora se preocupó por sus hijos y llamó su casa:

-¡hola Megumi!-saludó a la cuidadora de sus hijos-¿está por ahí alguno de mis diablillos?

-iré a ver... –pasaron unos segundos y se escuchó un grito-¡¡¡ahhhh!!!

-¿¡qué sucede Megumi!?

-¡los niños no están! ¡solo está el computador prendido pero ellos no están!

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡será posible qué!? Megumi, busca por la casa y luego llámame...

-si señora...

Sora cortó y fue a comunicarle a Matt y el resto.

-llamaré a mi casa a ver si sucedió algo...-acotó Tai-ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo...

Los muchachos hicieron lo que Tai dijo y se llevaron la sorpresa que ninguno de sus hijos se encontraba en casa. Muy preocupados trataron de comunicarse con Gennai, pero no respondía. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo en el Digimundo y ellos no sabían que era exactamente.

Mientras tanto, en el Digimundo:

-¡Azami, Yasuka!-gritó Isha al ver que los mencionados se cayeron. El muchacho trató de ayudarlos pero los Numemon venían muy rápido y no alcanzarían a escapar. Los Numemon estaban a tres pasos de ellos cuando de pronto:

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó preocupada Narumi, quien estaba más adelante junto con su hermano. Una luz salía de los relojes de los tres que estaban en peligro. Sus tres camaradas se vieron envueltos en esas luces y gritaban:

-¡Bukamon Digimon a.... Gomamon!

-¡Tanemon Digimon a.... Palmon!

-¡Motimon Digimon a.... Tentomon!

Las luces desaparecieron y los tres nuevos Digimon aparecieron. Los tres estaban decididos a proteger a sus camaradas.

-¡súper trueno!

-¡hiedra venenosa!

-¡marcha de peces!

Los Digimon lanzaron sus ataques y los Numemon asustados escaparon.

-¿qué te pasó Motimon?

-ahora soy Tentomon...

-yo soy Gomamon...

-y yo Palmon...

-¿cómo hicieron eso?-dudó Hiro.

-si no me equivoco digievolucionaron...-explicó Tsunomon.

-¿digi ¡qué!?-dudó Yasuka.

-digievolucionaron... ahora somos más poderosos...-replicó Tentomon.

Se quedaron un rato conversando sobre el tema y admirando a los mejorados Digimon, hasta que Shigure, Nogira y Sadao los encontraron:

-¡aquí están! ¿¡porqué se escondieron!?-alegó Shigure.

-ah... perdón, es que unos Numemon nos atacaron...-aclaró Isha.

-¿y a ustedes qué les pasó?-cuestionó Sadao mirando a Gomamon.

-digievolucionamos...-explicó feliz Palmon.

-ya veo...-exclamó Nogira minutos después, cuando ya les habían explicado todo. De pronto, Sadao notó la falta de la presencia de Narumi.

-¿dónde está Narumi?

-¿¡qué!?-se preocupó Hiro-¡¡Narumi!! ¿¡dónde estás!?

La pequeña se encontraba tras unos arbustos hablando con un Digimon murciélago.

-¿y eso dijo?-preguntó Naru luego de que el Digimon terminara de contarle algo. El Digimon era un Demidevimon.

-¡Narumi! ¡me tenías preocupado!-le alegó Hiro.

-lo lamento hermano... les presento a Demidevimon

-parece un murciélago mutante-se burló Shigure.

-¡¡soy un Digimon!! ¡¡no un murciélago mutante!!

-realmente hay Digimon extraños... me pregunto si habrá uno que parezca un unicornio...-comentó despreocupado Yasuka.

Los pequeños pasaron la tarde conversando con el extraño Digimon y en la noche prefirieron dormir, luego de unos cuantos alegatos de parte de Yasuka. En mitad de la noche, Demidevimon se despertó y entre risitas malvadas sacó unos dardos. Silenciosamente dijo:

-¡demidardos!

Los dardos se clavaron en cinco de los Digimon.****


	2. cap 2

Hola! Tanto tiempo! Sera xq mi querida amiga DarKdi se olvido de publicar este cap! Y ahora q toy con ella la obligue : P jajaja.. bueno... no importa... lo que importa es que lean! ; . ; bueno.. supongo que si tan leyendo esto es xq van a leer el fic n.nU jejeje.. bueno... mejor lean... -.-

(capitulo 1 segunda parte)

Los dardos se clavaron en cinco de los Digimon y luego el Digimon murciélago repitió el proceso dándole esta vez a los cinco camaradas de los Digimon afectados. Los únicos que no tenían nada eran Shigure, Narumi y Hiro. Los tres despertaron sobresaltados y al ver que sus amigos habían sido atacados se pusieron alerta.

-¿¡qué les pasó!?-se preocupó Narumi.

-recibieron uno de mis dardos...-afirmó Demidevimon.

-¿¡porqué los atacaste!?-le retó Shigure.

-no se preocupen, ustedes también quedaran como ellos...

-¡¡alto!!-gritaron los 3 pequeños Digimon que estaban despiertos.

-¡no se metan!-gritó Demidevimon.

-¡¡déjalos en paz!!-le reprochó Koromon.

-¡¡Demidardos!!

Los dardos iban dirigidos a los tres pequeños. Los Digimon fueron envueltos en una luz al igual que los otros anteriormente.

-¡Koromon Digimon a.... Agumon!

-¡Yokomon Digimon a.... Biyomon!

-¡Tsunomon Digimon a.... Gabumon!

Los tres Digimon digievolucionados no perdieron tiempo atacando de inmediato.

-¡flama bebé!

-¡espiral mágico!

-¡fuego azul!

El ataque de Biyomon le dio a los dardos, mientras que los otros dos fueron contra Demidevimon. Este salió volando lo más rápido que pudo. Los Digimon y los niños se pusieron a conversar sobre lo sucedido, al mismo tiempo que esperaban que los otros despertaran. Al el resto despertar, se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Ya más seguros, decidieron investigar un poco el lugar, ya que no parecía haber esperanza de que los fueran a buscar. Después de caminar por unos 25 min. se encontraron con una...:

-¿una papa ambulante con plumas en la cabeza?-se extrañó Shigure.

-¡¡soy Vegiemon!! ¡¡y yo me encargaré de acabarlos!!

-ya lo veremos...-acotó Agumon.

-esperen... nosotros queremos pelear... somos los únicos que faltan...-pidió Tokomon. Los Digimon digievolucionados se miraron y luego asintieron. Tokomon y Salamon se pusieron en frente.

-ja, ustedes jamás podrán contra mi...

-¡burbujas!-atacó Tokomon sin ningún efecto.

-¡aullido de cachorro!-su ataque afectó tanto como el de Tokomon.

-¿qué podemos hacer?-Sadao y Nogira se miraron.

-¡no hay que perder las esperanzas!-exclamó Sadao-¡encontraremos alguna forma!

-déjenosla a nosotros... nosotros si podremos...-dijo Shigure.

-no. Sé que nosotros podemos... tengan un poco de paciencia...-sentenció Nogira. El resto se miró nerviosos, después de todo Tokomon y Salamon estaban recibiendo una dura paliza. Vegiemon estaba preparada para dar el golpe final...:

-¡¡Salamon!!

-¡¡Tokomon!!

Los digirelojes comenzaron a brillar, y al igual que las veces anteriores, la luz rodeó a los Digimon que peleaban.

-¡Tokomon Digimon a...... Patamon!

-¡Salamon Digimon a...... Gatomon!

Los dos Digimon ahora digievolucionados atacaron con todas sus fuerzas al rival y como es obvio lo vencieron (por no decir lo mataron). Sadao y Nogira corrieron felices hacia sus camaradas:

-¡lo han hecho muy bien!-felicitó Sadao a Patamon.

-gracias...-respondió feliz Patamon a su camarada.

Todos los miraban sonriendo. Después de unos minutos de gozo, decidieron marcharse de ese lugar. Quizá podrían encontrar al Sr. Gennai, como propuso Azami, para que les explicara que estaba sucediendo. Luego de una larga caminata, lograron llegar al lago en donde vivía el Sr. Gennai. Afuera se encontraron con Centarumon.

**Capítulo II: el secuestro y tres nuevas evoluciones**

-¿Centarumon? ¿dónde está Gennai?-cuestionó Shigure.

-el señor Gennai... fue secuestrado....-respondió el aludido.

-¡¡¿qué?!!-exclamaron todos los nuevos elegidos.

-así es...

-¡pero! ¿¡qué pasó!?-preguntó agitada Azami.

-el señor Gennai me había pedido que fuera a un lugar a investigar qué estaba pasando con respecto a la puerta.... cuando volví ya no estaba... pero encontré esta nota....-Centarumon les mostró la nota:

"Nos hemos llevado a este fracasado de 

_Gennai, si lo quieren de vuelta, tendrán_

_que venir niños elegidos... los esperamos _

_en el castillo del señor Blackcentarumon"_

-¿y qué vamos a hacer entonces?-se preocupó Nogira.

-debemos ir por él....-propuso Sadao.

-tienes razón... será lo mejor, aunque no sab...-Hiro no terminó de decir esto, cuando de pronto un "misil" le llegó a Centarumon.

-¡¡Centarumon!!-gritaron preocupados los niños.

-¿¡quién eres!?-reaccionó Isha repentinamente. Un Digimon comenzó a aparecer de entre las sombras. Se encontraron frente a un Datamon.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... mi nombre es Datamon... y tú serás mi próxima víctima....-respondió el malvado apuntando a Hiro. El chico se puso en posición desafiante.

-¡bomba digital!-(el mismo comentario que con el ataque de Demidevimon).

-¡¡¡¡hermano!!!!-el digireloj de Narumi reaccionó inmediatamente y causó la digievolución de Gabumon.

-¡¡Gabumon Digimon a........... Garurumon!! –los elegidos de ahora estaban asombrados ante tal evolución-¡¡aullido explosivo!!

El ataque dio de lleno en Datamon y de pasó destruyó las bombas, salvando así a Hiro y espantando a Datamon. Garurumon volvió a ser Gabumon y Narumi corrió a él para abrasarlo.

-¡gracias! ¡no sé qué fue eso pero gracias!-Gabumon le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-ehh... gracias a los dos... –Hiro se estaba acercando. Ahora Narumi también sonreía.

-¿Centarumon? ¿están bien?-recordó Azami.

-si... no se preocupen... vayan en busca del señor Gennai... por favor...

-¡por supuesto que iremos! ¿verdad chicos?-Shigure miró al resto. Todos asistieron muy poco sincronizadamente. Después de atender a Centarumon y cerciorarse de que se encontraba en buen estado, partieron preguntándose en donde se encontraría el supuesto castillo de Blackcentarumon. Después de mucho caminar, llegaron a una ciudad, la ciudad en la que estaba Machinedramon unos hartos años atrás, y como ya era medio tarde, decidieron pasar la noche ahí. Encontraron un lugar donde pasar la noche (una casa parecida a la que estuvieron los elegidos del 99 con Kari enferma) y luego salieron a explorar un poco la ciudad.

-es muy grande ¿no creen?-comentó Yasuka.

-siii....-respondió asombrado Isha mirando a sus alrededores. Siguieron paseando hasta que Hiro dijo:

-díganme que no.

-¿qué cosa Hiro?-no entendió Azami.

-Narumi otra vez se perdió...-suspiró Hiro.

-eres su hermano.. deberías fijarte más....-se burló Shigure.

-¡cállate! ¡tu tampoco te fijaste!-los dos iban a comenzar a pelear cuando resonó un grito.

-¡esa es ella!-se preocupó el hermano mayor.

Los siete (o 14) fueron corriendo al lugar de donde provenía el grito. Allí se encontraron con Digimon con forma de tanque amenazando a la pequeña.

-¡¡un Tankmon!!-gritaron Gomamon junto con Palmon.

-¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!!-se desesperaba Narumi.

-¡¡Narumi!!-exclamó Azami preocupada por su mejor amiga.

-grrrrrrrr........¡¡suéltala imbécil!!-se encolerizó Hiro.

-ja, ja, ja, ja..... le daré el golpe final...-dijo Tankmon antes de gritar-¡¡hiper cañón!!

-¡¡Narumiiiii!!-el grito de Hiro hizo reaccionar a su digireloj marcando el comienzo de una nueva digievolución:

-¡¡Biyomon Digimon a........ Birdramon!!

Birdramon embistió al Tankmon evitando que este le diera a su blanco. El Tankmon al parecer cambió de blanco. Ahora iba contra su opresor. Birdramon decidió acabar con esto:

-¡¡meteoros fugaces!!-el Digimon enemigo intentó esquivar los ataques, pero más de unos cuantos le llegaron y "murió".

-¡¡hermano!!-dijo Narumi, mientras iba corriendo con los ojos llorosos a abrazar a su hermano.

-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntaron todos preocupados.

-ahá...

Después de ese acontecimiento, Narumi le tuvo que prometer a Hiro que no separaría nunca más del grupo. Vuelven a la casa en que alojarían y se pasan la noche contándose entre anécdotas (mayormente de sus papás) e historias de terror. De lo último pararon cuando Narumi y Azami gritaron desesperadas por la historia que estaba contando Sadao. Se fueron a dormir con excepción de las asustadas con Nogira y Hiro. Nogira por intentar calmarlas y Hiro por burlarse de Azami y molestarla, no siendo de mucha ayuda para Nogira.

-¡¡Nugget dile que se calle!!-gritó Azami.

-¿Nugget?-preguntó Hiro.

-así me puso de sobre-nombre –explicó desanimado Nogira (Nugget !)

Después de lograr que Azami se calmara y convencerla de que lo que le había dicho Hiro era mentira, se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, deciden irse de la ciudad. Luego de una hora de caminata, bajo el brillante sol, Shigure se desespera:

-¡¡si seguimos así no vamos a encontrar nunca ese maldito castillo!!

El resto guardó silencio hasta que Yasuka dijo:

-es cierto... además ya estoy cansado de caminar y no hay sombra...

Nadie les hace caso y siguen caminando. Inconscientemente por su aburrimiento Shigure los sigue, pero pateando unas cuantas piedras que se cruzan en su camino. Hasta que nuevamente pierde la paciencia y se va contra una grande:

-¡¡ahhhhhhhhh!!

-te pasa por patear rocas...-dijo burlonamente Hiro.

Repentinamente la supuesta roca comenzó a moverse perezosamente.

-¿eh? –dudó Shigure, antes de que la "roca" exclamara:

-¡¡¿quién me ha pateado?!!

-¡la roca habló!-se asustó Isha.

-no Isha... no es una roca... es un Digimon...-le explicó Nugget.

-un... ¿un Digimon...?-titubeó Shigure.

-¡¡¿quién... quién fue el que me despertó?!!-dice malhumorado el Digimon que resultó ser un Monochromon.

-adivina...-se forma un silencio abrumador en el cual todos dirigen sus miradas acusadoramente a Shigure (con excepción de él mismo, claro).

-ehh... yo.... bueno... jejeje... –se intenta defender el acusado- ¿perdón?- agrega con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡¡me las pagarás chiquillo insolente!!-gritaba el Digimon mientras corría detrás de Shigure, quien había salido corriendo, después de ver la cara de ira de Monochromon.

-¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡¡ayúdenme!! ¡¡auxilio!!

Cosecha y/o estorbos:

HaRu: buuu!!! Me encanta esta parte!! Pro bueno... ya veran.. jeje.. yo se algo q ustedes no!!! (tono de burla) bueno.. eso es obvio.. es mi idea.. ok... em.. manden reviews y.... y manden reviews (no se que poner.. lo siento) bueno... em.. saludos a los lectores, tan amblas y pacientes que se han dedicado a leer nuestro fic... xq claro.. no le puedo mandar saludos a los que no han leido el fic ya que no sabran que les mande saludos... ejem... bye!

Darkdi: -.-UU

Okai! Y aguantense pa leer en q kedara!!! :D


End file.
